


So If You Will (Please Fall in Love)

by ADreamIsASoftPlaceToLand



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Angelo's.. not good at Romance, Established Relationship, M/M, Marc has a question for Angelo, Second Citadel (Penumbra Podcast), Tumblr Prompts, just awkward boys being soft, still new though, waking up together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-20 21:10:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21288227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADreamIsASoftPlaceToLand/pseuds/ADreamIsASoftPlaceToLand
Summary: It's always been difficult for Marc to distinguish between Angelo's many loving moods, and even though they're together now, there's something about this fact that's still bothering him.
Relationships: Sir Angelo/Sir Marc (Penumbra Podcast)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 76





	So If You Will (Please Fall in Love)

**Author's Note:**

> written for @badass-sunshine on tumblr for the prompt "Why haven't you kissed me yet?"
> 
> title from dodie's "Would You Be So Kind"

Marc wakes up struggling to breathe. There’s a massive weight sitting on his chest and he’s sure he’s going to suffocate. He grunts and uses his one free arm to shove at Angelo’s shoulder until the behemoth of a man rolls off of him and back to his _ own _ side of the bed. Angelo doesn’t even have the courtesy to wake up as Marc gasps for air. “Saints, Big Guy,” he grumbles once he catches his breath. “You tryin to kill me in my sleep?”

He rolls over to face Angelo, who has curled up into a ball now that he’s no longer sprawled on top of Marc. Angelo always looks soft, but sleeping he looks almost angelic. Marc can’t fight the smile that tugs at his lips, and he leans over to press a kiss to Angelo’s forehead, and brush a stray lock of hair from his face. Angelo’s eyes flutter open, then, and Marc grins, “Oh, _ now _ you wake up, when you’re getting kisses. But you can sleep through you _ suffocating me _just fine!” 

Angelo frowns and doesn’t respond, but he rolls over so he’s leaning over Marc, and for one blissful moment Marc thinks Angelo’s going to kiss him. Instead, Angelo glares at him and flops back down on his chest, making all the air whoosh out of Marc in a rush. He chuckles, though, as Angelo settles back into a position that’s more comfortable for both of them. “Alright, point taken, Big Guy gets grumpy if you wake him up and don’t let him use you as his own personal heat source.”

Angelo grunts an affirmative, and buries his cold nose is Marc’s neck. Marc flinches but doesn’t pull away, instead wrapping his arm around the big knight and tangling his hand in Angelo’s hair. Angelo sighs happily, and they stay like that for a while, waking up slowly, knowing they have nowhere to be. 

This is all still so new, and Marc is so afraid that he’s going to mess this up, that he’s going to lose this, or worse, that he might hurt Angelo. He’s tried not to push too hard, but even before he told Angelo how he felt it was difficult to tell what Angelo thought about all of this, and even though Angelo seems to return his affection, Marc… still isn’t entirely convinced. He wasn’t sure _ why _ until just now. Sure that Angelo’s awake now, he takes a breath and asks, “Why haven’t you kissed me yet?”

There’s a pause, and then Angelo shifts, propping himself up on his elbow by Marc’s side, looking at him quizzically. “We have kissed many times, Friend Sir Marc.”

“Yeah, but I’ve always been the one to do it. I always kiss _ you_, but you never kiss me.” Marc tries to sound nonchalant, but he knows the whine is evident in his tone. 

Angelo frowns thoughtfully for a moment. “I suppose… I assumed that would not be something you wanted.”

Marc sits upright then, and Angelo follows him up. “What? Why wouldn’t I want you to kiss me?” 

Angelo shrugs, looking down at his lap. “You have not been… hesitant to seek or show your affection when you desire it, Sir Marc. I suppose that lead me to the assumption that, if you _ did _ want to kiss me, you _ would_.”

Marc reaches out and tilts Angelo’s chin up so they’re eye-to-eye. “First of all, I always want to kiss you, Angie. Always. Secondly, what about what _ you _ want? Don’t you ever want to kiss me?”

Angelo flushes. “Well, yes, of course I-”

“I’m not the only one that gets to be happy, that gets to get what they want out of this, Angelo. What you want is _ just _ as important. And, funny enough, if kissing me is what _ you _ want, that’s even better! Because I want that, too. A whole lot.” He quirks an eyebrow suggestively at Angelo, hoping his point gets across. 

Angelo chuckles softly, and then reaches out to cup his cheeks with warm hands, and he leans into Angelo’s palms, closing his eyes for a moment. “Well, Friend Sir Marc, I think I should very much like to kiss you now.” 

Marc opens his eyes, meeting Angelo’s, and grins. “What are you waiting for, then?” 

**Author's Note:**

> come find me @shorter-than-her-tbr-pile on tumblr!!


End file.
